Jamais deux sans trois
by Orange Sanguine
Summary: "Mais Derek, il faut que tu sois sous ta forme de loup pour trouver plus vite la piste de -insérez le nom du monstre de votre choix-"  Et voilà comment Derek s'était fait avoir. Deux fois... Non pardon, trois.
**Disclaimer** **:** Teen Wolf appartient à _Jeff Davis_ et l'idée général est de _Bruniblondi._

 **Résumé** **:** « Mais Derek, il faut que tu sois sous ta forme de loup pour trouver plus vite la piste de -insérez le nom du monstre de votre choix- » Et voilà comment Derek s'était fait avoir. Deux fois... Non pardon, trois.

 **SuperBêta** **:** _TheCrasy_ , THE AMAAAAAAZING ! **It's more like Spiderman** \- _ho I like spiderman !_ J'ai oublier ! _Bruniblondi_ a participé également à la correction de ceci ^^ (même ci c'était son cadeau) :coeur: _  
_

 **Note de l'auteuse** **:** Hola ! Me llamo piscina de la murte ! Cette OS est cadeau pour _Bruni_ , comme dit plus haut c'est elle qui ma donner le prompt (je vous le mettrez en bas), et comme je lui avais réclamé un OS (pwp) Stiles à lunette _« Voir »_ et qu'elle me l'a fait (plus un autre – elle est généreuse!). Du coup, je lui ai fait ce petit OS (elle me l'a exigé sous deux semaine) rien que pour elle, parce qu'elle est mignonne adorable et qu'elle aime tout le monde ! ***envoyez plein de cœur à** _ **Bruniblondi**_ ***** Donc voilà ceci est née. Bonne lecture !

 **[Jamais deux sans trois]**

Derek n'en revenait pas. Comment avait-il pu en finir là ? D'accord il avait vécu des merdes dans sa vie. Mais là, il avait atteint des sommets. Revenons quelques secondes sur sa vie. Sa famille avait été tuée par des chasseurs dans un incendie, le seul survivant du feu, son oncle Peter, avait tué sa sœur, Laura, qui n'avait pas été dans la maison ce jour-là. Tout ça pour son pouvoir d'alpha (oui parce que la merde avait commencé à sa naissance, puisqu'il était un loup-garou depuis ce jour). Enfin, comme tout cela n'était pas suffisant, il avait dû tuer son oncle pour l'arrêter, mais bien sûr, ce con était revenu d'outre-tombe.

Bref.

C'était le tableau d'une toute petite partie de la vie de Derek Hale, un tableau sombre et triste. Et si sa vie était une galerie d'art, elle serait digne d'un musée de Zdzislaw Beksinski, n'essayez pas de le prononcer, tapez son nom dans Google, vous aurez une idée de l'ambiance générale de la vie de Derek.

Vous avez vu ?

Alors voilà ça c'était la vie de Derek depuis déjà vingt-huit ans. Mais malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu, ce con pensait ne plus être surpris. Quand on parle de surprise, on ne parle pas de vos amis qui vous font une fête d'anniversaire sans vous prévenir. Non, là on parle bien d'une surprise dont on se serait passé. Le genre de surprise qui vous fait rager, qui vous font lancer des « Putain fait chier » à tout bout de champ. Le mieux, ou le pire, c'est qu'il ne pouvait même pas jurer. Comment ça diriez vous ? Et bien c'est simple.

Derek était coincé dans sa forme de loup. Oui, sa forme loup, quatre pattes une queue (enfin deux) une gueule, des oreilles recouvertes de poils, _la totale_.

Enfin coincé. Il pouvait toujours se retransformer, même tout de suite. Mais alors on ne vous raconte pas la tête que ferait l'abruti qui le fixait depuis des heures. Non mais il avait pas l'impression d'être malpoli le gars ?

Vous vous demandez comment il en était arrivé là ? Oh, c'est simple, même si l'histoire est longue, tout s'explique avec un nom. Le nom du chaos de sa vie : Stiles Stilinski.

Comment ça ? Revenons un peu en arrière pour comprendre comment le loup en était arrivé à cette situation. Car oui, même si Derek était surpris de se retrouver là, il avait eu des signes avant-coureur.

[…]

« -Derek ! Y'a une licorne sauvage dans la forêt ! »

Oui, c'est ainsi que tout avait commencé. Stiles déboulant dans le loft de Derek Hale pour lui parler de licorne imaginaire. Enfin, lui était sûr qu'elle ne l'était pas, mais ne nous étendons pas sur le sujet. Expliquons plutôt pourquoi Derek avait accepté de partir à la recherche de la licorne. Cela s'explique par la simple force de persuasion -entendez entêtement- de l'humain de la meute.

Effectivement, quand Stiles avait une idée en tête, il était dur de lui faire faire autre chose. Et quand l'humain passe une heure à vous expliquer pourquoi il faut absolument qu'il voie cette licorne, croyez-en l'expérience de Derek, faites ce que l'humain vous dit, car ça ne sert à rien de forcer. Oui, Derek avait de l'expérience dans le domaine. Car ce n'était pas la première fois. Avant ça, l'humain avait trouvé un centaure dans la forêt et la fois d'avant, c'était un leprechaun -non Derek pas des lépreux jaunes- et bien sûr, à chaque fois, Derek avait suivi l'humain.

C'était à chaque fois la même histoire, Derek se retrouvait toujours à se balader en forêt, sous sa forme de loup. « Mais Derek, il faut que tu sois sous ta forme de loup pour trouver plus vite la piste de -insérez le nom du monstre de votre choix- ». Le problème de tout ça, c'était qu'à chaque fois, à CHAQUE FOIS, ça finissait mal.

Comment ça, diriez-vous ? Et bien commençons par la sortie pour les leprechauns...

Ce jour-là, la Jeep étant en panne et Scott ne pouvant ramener Stiles, l'humain dut rentrer chez lui à pieds. Evidemment, Stiles étant Stiles, il avait décidé de couper par la forêt. Et alors qu'il marchait tranquillement, il tomba sur ce qui lui semblait être un leprechaun ! Évidemment, ni une ni deux, Stiles avait fait demi-tour et il avait couru jusqu'au loft de Derek. Après avoir frappé dix minutes contre la porte, qui était étrangement fermée à clé, Derek était arrivé derrière lui, les bras chargés de courses.

L'arrivée impromptue du loup fit sans surprise sursauter l'humain, qui ne l'avait pas entendu, mais il se reprit bien vite.

-Faut que tu te dépêches ! Faut chopper le Leprechaun !

Derek occupé à ranger ses courses, lui avait demandé pourquoi diable il chopperait une créature inoffensive. À cela, Stiles avait disserté une demi-heure sur les avantages d'avoir trois vœux à réaliser s'ils en attrapaient un. Finalement, au bout de quarante -looongues- minutes où l'humain avait énuméré toutes les choses qu'ils pourraient demander, en allant de « empêcher les méchants de venir » à « Sauver tous les petits chats », Derek craqua. Oh non, il n'y croyait pas, et il n'y avait aucune envie de demander au leprechaun de créer un vaisseau spatial et temporel plus grand à l'intérieur. Ça n'avait aucun intérêt.

Simplement Derek craquait, il ne voulait plus entendre le monologue sur les leprechauns. Alors vous pouvez dire qu'il était méchant ou ce que vous voulez, en tout cas une chose était sûre... Stiles était satisfait et il avait clairement eu ce qu'il voulait. Donc tout le monde était content ? Non ?

-Mais Derek, il faut que tu sois sous ta forme de loup pour trouver plus vite la piste du leprechaun.

Rectification, tout le monde n'était pas content.

Pourtant, Derek ne chercha pas plus et s'exécuta, enlevant ses habits devant l'humain bouche bée, il se transforma. Une fois dans la forêt, ils tournèrent un bon moment avant que Derek ne repère une odeur... Particulière. Naturellement, ils remontèrent la piste et Derek, truffe au sol, commença à se dire que Stiles avait peut-être raison. Et alors que Derek pensait presque tomber sur un bonhomme vert, il lâcha un jappement de douleur.

Quelque chose lui mordait la queue !

Paniqué de ne pas avoir senti venir cette attaque, Derek se mit à tourner sur lui-même pour voir son assaillant. Là, accroché à son appendice recouvert de longs poils noirs, se tenait par les dents... Une patate. Oui, Derek n'avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire la chose qui ne... démordait pas. Agacé et la douleur se faisant toujours plus forte ; le loup se mit à secouer sa queue dans tous les sens. Mais la prise de la 'chose' était bien trop forte. Déterminé à s'en débarrasser, il se mit donc à tourner sur lui-même, plus vite que la première fois, mais surtout, en essayant de mordre la bête étrangement biscornue.

Assurément, tout cela avait était vain et n'avait servi qu'à alimenter le rire de l'humain qui se roulait, littéralement, par terre. Lorsque Derek s'en rendit enfin compte, alors qu'il avait le tournis d'avoir tourné en rond, il se mit à grogner sur l'humain. Puis finalement, Stiles prit pitié du pauvre loup et le libéra du Gnome de Forêt.

Oui ce jour-là Stiles s'était trompé, il avait bien vu un petit bonhomme dans les bois, mais ce n'avait pas été un Leprechaun comme il avait pensé, mais bien un Gnome. C'est donc avec la queue bandée et douloureuse que Derek avait fini cette virée, oui parce que la salive de Gnome a des vertus étranges pour les humains et elle empêche également la cicatrisation rapide des loups... Tout aurait pu être si simple.

[…]

Quelques semaines plus tard, ça avait été au tour du « magnifique centaure ». Stiles était sûr de l'avoir vu dans la forêt qui bordait la maison de Scott. Il avait donc accouru chez l'alpha et après l'avoir tanné pendant une heure, à coups de...

« Mais tu comprends pas Derek ? Si on le trouve on pourra lui demander de nous expliquer ce que disent les étoiles sur l'avenir du monde ! Ce n'est pas rien quand même. Imagine tout ce qu'on pourrait faire en ayant ce savoir ? »

...Le loup avait craqué. Après tout, cette fois, il ne risquait rien ? Les centaures n'existaient pas. Et une fois qu'il aura prouvé à Stiles que tel était le cas, il pourrait rentrer tranquillement dans son loft et finir son livre.

-Très bien, c'est la dernière fois.

Evidemment, à l'instant où Derek prononçait ses paroles, il le pensait vraiment.

Comme la première fois, Stiles lui avait demandé de prendre sa forme de loup, et comme la première fois, Derek s'était juste exécuté sous le regard concentré de Stiles. Comme la première fois ils avaient marché en forêt, encore et encore et encore, et comme la première fois ils avaient remonté une piste, et encore une fois ils s'étaient retrouvé face à ce qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas.

Enfin, Stiles s'y attendait, mais Derek ne s'y attendait pas lui. En tout cas ils étaient devant ce qui semblait être un centaure, puisque qu'il avait un corps de cheval, marron aux nuances foncées, surmonté par un torse d'humain à la peau mate et tannée, le tout étant lié au niveau du poitrail. C'était bien là la description d'un centaure ? Mais peu importait ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, Derek se demandait encore quelle partie de son éducation avait été ratée pour qu'il soit étonné de se retrouver face à un centaure.

Bref, revenons en à nos moutons, enfin à nos centaures.

Stiles et Derek (toujours sous sa forme de loup) faisaient face à un homme (?) grand et musclé, mais à la seconde où il les avait vus, il avait dégainé un arc et encoché une flèche.

-Que faites-vous sur mon territoire ? Partez, je n'attaque pas les enfants, mais je n'ai rien contre le fait de manger du chien !

Vous l'aurez bien sûr deviné, que ce soit à cause de la mention du territoire ou parce qu'il avait été traité de chien, Derek se mit à grogner. Stiles plus pragmatique avait commencer à recu- non c'est une blague, l'humain s'était avancé d'un pas timide et avait pris la parole.

-Excusez-moi, mais est-ce que vous accepteriez de m'apprendre l'art de lire les étoiles ?

Le centaure pencha la tête, intrigué par cet enfant humain qui semblait bien téméraire et pourtant respectueux. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu de tels jeunes gens. Certes peu d'humains venaient se frotter à eux, mais il y en avait encore moins qui demandaient à connaître leur savoir. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il lui fit un sourire, mais il se reprit vite en entendant le grondement.

-Ne reviens jamais avec ce chien, quand tu reviendras je te retrouverai, mais lui ne s'approchera pas de ma famille.

En guise d'avertissement, le centaure décocha une flèche qui finit dans la croupe du chien noir. Oui, la « croupe » est là uniquement pour ne pas dire que Derek avait reçu un flèche dans le cul. Trop tard c'était dit.

Voilà comment, pour la deuxième fois, la virée en forêt avec Stiles fini dans la douleur et les rires.

[...]

Forcément une fois arrivé là... Tout le monde pense à l'adage « Jamais deux sans trois. » et bien vous avez raison.

Pour la troisième fois, malgré ce que le passé lui avait appris, Derek s'était encore une fois fait avoir. Pour le coup, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était parti en forêt avec l'humain. Une fois n'est pas coutume, Stiles était arrivé au loft en courant. À peine avait-il franchit le seuil de la porte en criant...

« Derek, il faut que tu viennes, j'ai croisé une licorne sauvage dans la forêt »

...Que le loup savait comment tout cela finirait : Lui se baladant en forêt avec l'humain et rentrant mutilé par une quelconque bestiole avec un Stiles hilare qui aura eu ce qu'il voulait. Mais malgré le fait qu'il savait cela, Derek restait Derek et il avait ignoré l'humain et ses arguments.

-Mais Derek, tu sais tous les pouvoirs que peut avoir une licorne si on la dompte ? Ce ne pas négligeable d'avoir une licorne de son côté. Et puis tu sais les vertus qu'ont les cornes des licornes ? Non ? Tu sais pas ! Non mais, comment on peut ne pas savoir ce que font leurs cornes quand on les touche ? Elles-

Le coupant dans ses arguments, le brun se déshabilla et se transforma devant l'humain ébahi. Il avait encore perdu, mais il ne savait pas encore à quel point. Après ça comme les fois précédentes :

Ils avaient tourné en forêt.

Ils avaient trouvé une piste.

Ils avaient remonté la piste.

Tout était EXACTEMENT pareil que les premières fois. Alors pourquoi diable Derek avait-il cru que cette fois serait différente ? Parce qu'il avait vu une corne en forme de spirale dépasser de derrière les arbres ? Peut-être que cela l'avait induit en erreur, mais il aurait dû se douter que s'en rapprocher avec Stiles était une mauvaise idée. Seulement, lorsque l'humain à ses côtés tendit la main vers la corne, il était trop tard pour lui faire remarquer que ce qu'ils avaient sous les yeux ne ressemblait aucunement à une licorne. La bête ressemblait bien plus à un rhinocéros croisé avec une vache.

Mais comme nous le disions, il était trop tard.

À la seconde où la main de l'humain rentra en contact avec la corne de l'animal, qui n'avait étrangement pas bougé, une explosion avait retenti. La déflagration avait projeté les deux fouineurs loin de la bête. Profitant qu'ils soient évanouis, l'animal (aka le Ronflak Cornu -non Stiles l'Éruptif-) s'éloigna d'un pas lent pour trouver un nouvel endroit plus tranquille.

Et voilà comment tout avait commencé à déraper. Oui, ce n'était clairement que le commencement.

Quelques minutes après l'explosion qui avait dû retentir dans tout Beacon Hills, le galop d'un cheval raisonna dans la forêt. Le centaure que Stiles avait croisé quelques semaines plus tôt venait d'arriver sur le lieu de l'explosion. Le mi-homme mi-cheval avait rapidement regardé le corps du loup, avant de s'en détourner pour aller vers l'enfant humain lui aussi toujours dans les vapes. Le centaure, soucieux que son futur élève ne soit pas retrouvé ici par les autorités humaines, le prit dans ses bras avant de le poser sur son dos et s'enfoncer dans la forêt.

Et devinez quoi ? Le centaure avait eu raison, dix minutes à peine après son départ, les autorités avaient débarqué sur place. Lorsqu'ils avaient découvert le loup sonné, ils avaient appelé un soigneur du zoo de la ville voisine pour qu'ils viennent récupérer 'la bête souffrante'.

Pour ceux qui doutent, nous parlons bien de Derek.

Et voilà comment Derek était devenu, contre son gré, une bête de foire. Littéralement. Il s'était réveillé depuis quelques heures déjà et l'homme qui portait une blouse beige avec un logo du zoo, ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux une seule fois. Bien sûr, pour arranger tout plan d'évasion, l'humain avait installé une caméra de surveillance devant le minuscule parc où on l'avait déposé à son réveil. Soit-disant serait-il un miracle de la nature... Pff lui voulait juste rentrer chez lui. Et accessoirement savoir si Stiles était mort dans l'explosion.

S'il ne l'était pas, peut être le tuerait-il lui-même.

Même lui ne croyait plus aux menaces qu'il faisait dans sa tête. Et en pensant à l'humain, peut-être entre la vie et la mort, le loup eut un gémissement plaintif. Sa réaction fit apparemment plaisir à l'humain qui le regardait toujours avec attention.

Finalement l'homme en blouse partit uniquement quand la nuit fut tombée, et après avoir mis la caméra en infrarouge. La merde.

Le loup patiemment assis dans sa cage, eut l'air dépité avant de s'installer pour la nuit. Ce n'était pas ce soir qu'il sortirait. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'un membre de la meute entendrait parler du loup arrivé au zoo et que celui-ci comprendrait que c'était étrange. Et avant cela, fallait qu'ils se rendent compte de la disparition de Derek. Étant donné que Stiles était le seul qui passait le voir régulièrement, il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge. Enfin du zoo...

Du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait.

Effectivement le dénouement se déroula plus vite que prévu, mais également avec moins de surprise.

Rappelons rapidement comment les précédentes sorties s'étaient déroulées :

1-Stiles trouve une créature en forêt. Ok

2-Stiles débarque chez Derek. Ok

3-Stiles oblige le loup à le suivre. Ok

4-Le loup abdique. Ok

5-Ils tournent dans la forêt. Ok

6-Ils trouvent une piste. Ok

7-Ils remontent la piste. Ok

8-Ils trouve la créature -qui est rarement la chose prévue- Ok

9-Derek se fait mutiler. Ok

10-Stiles était secoué d'un fou rire et ils rentraient chez eux... Pas ok

Donc il ne restait plus qu'un point à valider. Et bien sûr, Stiles s'en chargea le lendemain.

Il arriva à l'ouverture du zoo. Il était habillé avec tout l'attirail du parfait touriste : casquette, appareil photo, lunettes de soleil, basket et short, la totale. Seulement, même si l'humain était totalement ridicule dans son accoutrement, une fois arrivé devant la cage du « Mystérieux loup de Beacon Hills » le loup ne put en rire (oui il était loup, vous suivez?) ce fut donc Stiles qui se mit à rire.

En réalité il ne rigolait pas, il se tordait de rire comme une baleine asthmatique. Et lorsqu'il se calma enfin, il prit le temps de photographier le loup le plus grognon de terre puis il partit discuter avec le soigneur. L'humain, avait tour prévu, faux papier photo de lui avec le loup (photo dont le loup ignorait l'existence) bref, l'homme en blouse beige dut se rendre à l'évidence. C'était un loup apprivoisé, et il appartenait à ce jeune Monsieur Potter.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps, après la déclinaison de sa fausse identité, pour que Stiles se retrouve dans 'l'enclos' du loup, à genoux devant Derek. Et dans un souci d'authenticité, le jeune humain lui passa un collier autour du cou.

-Allez on rentre à la maison Patmol, il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de fuguer comme ça, un jour ils ne voudront pas que je te récupère.

Derek était abasourdi. Stiles n'aurait pas pu prévoir une évasion nocturne ? Une évasion qui n'aurait impliqué aucun collier ni aucune laisse. Ni aucun animal de compagnie du nom de Patmol ?! Non bien sûr l'humain devait faire ça en grande pompe. Et dire qu'il avait eu peur pour lui. L'humain allait lui payer, en attendant il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que le suivre.

Lorsqu'ils furent sortis du zoo par contre, Derek choisi la direction à prendre. Et plutôt que se diriger innocemment vers la Jeep, Derek tira Stiles jusque dans la forêt. Une fois caché par la futaie, le loup se retransforma dans l'idée claire et précise d'engueuler cet idiot d'humain, mais avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche Stiles lui coupa la parole. Enfin pas vraiment, mais le bruit de déglutition et l'air hébété de l'humain coupa net toute colère. Pourquoi diable sentait-il l'excitation à plein nez ? Il l'avait déjà vu nu après tout.

-Je n'ai rien contre l'idée, expliqua-t-il en montrant le collier toujours relié à la laisse qu'il tenait, mais c'est pas le moment.

Le loup ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois sans comprendre où voulait en venir l'humain, mais avant qu'il ne comprenne, l'humain commença à s'approcher pour détacher le morceau de cuir qui était toujours présent autour de son cou. Évidemment le geste obligea Stiles à se rapprocher du corps nu de l'Apollon et la proximité obligea les deux protagonistes à saisir (sentir) l'état d'esprit de l'autre.

Vraiment ? Vous avez besoin d'un dessin ? Ok, mais c'est vraiment parce que c'est vous.

Le cerveau de Derek avait fini par lui fournir des images de lui portant un collier avec l'humain, dans d'autres circonstances. Evidemment, à cause de la nudité du brun, Stiles ne rata rien de la réaction de la queue du loup. Et on ne parle pas de sa queue poilue, bien que...

Bref, le sexe du brun réagissait de façon similaire à celui rangé dans le pantalon de l'hyperactif. Et l'inévitable arriva. Derek se rapprocha de Stiles jusqu'à qu'il puisse caler sur le côté du plus jeune.

Pourquoi ainsi ?

Le loup-garou est une espèce rare. Le loup-garou qui se transforme en loup complet encore plus. Toujours est-il qu'il avait passé toute la nuit en loup et Derek n'avait pas d'autre explication que ça, pour ce qui suivit. Car le brun se mit à se frotter sans honte contre la jambe de Stiles, Stiles qui n'avait pas une seconde songé à bouger. Après tout, la jambe du brun qui passait régulièrement sur son sexe et le pénis de Derek compressé contre sa cuisse lui donnaient bien assez sensation pour ne pas en demander plus, pas maintenant.

Ce fut tout simplement ainsi, l'un se frottant l'autre profitant, qu'ils finirent par jouir.

Voilà comment, pour la première fois, leur plan se modifia. Car effectivement, là où habituellement l'un deux rentraient grognon et l'autre satisfait, ce soir-là, les deux rentrèrent satisfaits.

C'était pourtant mal parti.

 **[FIN]**

Alors alors, dites moi tout !

Le prompt de base demandé était :

Derek est capturé sous sa forme lupine par des zoologistes ou un truc comme ça et emmener dans un zoo ou une réserve et étudié parce qu'il n'a pas le comportement normal d'un loup lambda Stiles est mort de rire Derek pas du tout

(oui c'est partie en couille quand je l'ai écris)


End file.
